Where Avengers Left Off AVENGERS 2!
by ShowUsAlex
Summary: This starts where Iron Man 3 left off and into the Marvel Universe where a new villain has risen. The fours heroes have all went their separate ways until something happens to SHIELD which reunites the four, even with a new upcoming Avenger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Falling Apart

In his office, a man sat in his chair, with a phone in his hand and lips moving. Below him was a collage of four different people. One with armor and a red cape, a man in a costume with stars and stripes, another with a metal suit, and a green muscled monster.

Trees swept the side of the road as a blur fell behind him. The motorcycle purred for the last 21 hours and Steve couldn't help his heavy lids from falling. Riding his motorcycle is what kept him sane since New York. Steve saw a sign that said, "The Rocky Hotel" that sat snug in the Rocky Mountains and thought now would be a good time to rest.

"You know, just the other day we had the Tony Stark here. He is such a charmer", the concierge squealed.

Steve rolled his eyes, "He isn't all that, believe me." The concierge frowned and slid the key to him.

Without even searching for his room, Steve followed the path to the hotel's bar. He fell into a chair and flicked a wrist to the bartender for a scotch on the rocks. The bar's TV flickered showing Senator Kent Kennedy on his campaign trail. Kent said, "All my Americans, I'll give you what you want. I can provide with what you need and I will bring this country to the top where it belongs. Vote Kennedy for 2014 presidential election."

Steve put down his drink and went to his room. He opened the door to find one of the maids in there.

"Sorry, Mr. Rogers. I don't mean to intrude but once as I saw your name I had to come in here and ask for an autograph. Ever since New York, you're practically a celebrity." The maid smiled. She wore a yellow dress with white cuffs on the sleeves. She was pale with green eyes and light brown hair.

"Sure." Steve said while taking out a napkin and a pen but before he could turn around and hand it to her, she disappeared. Steve lay down in bed with an echo of Peggy Carter in mind, and for a change he wasn't thinking about how different this world is but rather how similar it was.

Meanwhile in a Malibu mall sat Tony and Pepper sharing a pretzel. Tony wore a "Suicidal Tendencies" tee-shirt and ripped jeans and Pepper wore a skirt with a white shirt and both wore sunglasses.

"It feels weird being normal." Tony said disappointed. Realizing that it takes more than an iron suit and a metal circle in your chest was the most important thing up until recently. "I really want to get in my suit again. I should go make one."

"Oh god, Tony. Please not again. Can we just try living normally for about 1 day?" Pepper said sliding out of Tony's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"How can we live normally now that we just discovered that there are aliens. I mean really, we need to start creating new devices and such. Kent is interested in buying." Tony exclaimed as heads began to turn in the mall as one kid shouted out, "It's Tony Stark!" A herd of people surrounded Tony as Pepper fell out of the circle of screaming fans. Her eyes rolled as she walked back to the car.

"It was fun being with Iron Man. But being with Tony is a whole other story. " Pepper thought to herself. There wasn't anything else she could ask for except to go back to the way it was before, before the suit.

Eventually Tony snuck out from the wave of fans and back to the corvette in the parking lot where Pepper was waiting.

"Yup. I knew we should've brought Happy. But the people love me." Tony said hopping into the car and not using the door. The drove off in silence to the Stark Mansion, but before driving in, Tony stopped.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked her and she looked away and said, "Nothing, just that I was waiting here for an hour. " She turned her head toward him, "I'm not the jealous type, and you know that. It's just who you are Tony. I can't change what you have been and who you have become. There is nothing you can do and I can't stand the fact of it but I'm leaving. "She opened the car door and walked down the private driveway to her blue Prius.

"Pepper! Virginia Pepper Potts, where the hell are you going?" Tony jogged to the car as Pepper rolled down the window and said, "Goodbye, Tony," as she drove off into the sunset. Tony collapsed on the asphalt. His heart sank into his stomach and it became hard to swallow the fact that she was gone. He had never loved anyone before and this was a first time broken heart. In a rare case of Tony's, the only cure sat in his workshop that held the metals needed to make another machine that seemed to fill his heart last time.

"Loki, I know there is no trust between us. You have to believe me when I say that there are other things to fight for instead of each other. You are my brother and I love you. That is why I am letting you go." Thor said through the glass.

"Sure you are. Why would you be so stupid?" Loki spat through the glass. Loki didn't want to be free. Inside all he ever wanted was to be loved and be treated fairly. Maybe it was time his brother realized it.

"I know you do not trust me, but I trust you. Come with me to is some signal that is reflecting our planet. Somting is happening and I cannot sit here and watch you and the earth waste away," Thor said as he picked up two metal bracelets. "These are cuffs that disable your abilities and basically make you as weak as a human. You won't be able to hurt anyone."

Thor's mother walks into the room and Thor unlocks the door of Loki's prison. She turns to Loki and says, "Son, I will always love you." She hugged Loki and the two men walked out of the room. They walked through the gates of Asgard and onto Earth.

The desert shook with a thud as a crater formed in a desert outside of California. Near the mountains sat a sign that said, "The Rocky Hotel".

"We are here. " Thor said as he and Loki walked to the hotel, while receiving many concerned looks and stares. Inside the hotel's bar sat a brunette girl grinning at the sight of Thor. Her eyes then caught Loki's and her grin slummed into a frown.

"What is he doing here?" Jane asked looking extremely scared. Loki walked closer while still catching a lot of attention from onlookers.

"Jane, this isn't what it looks like. He is powerless. I am only doing this for good." Thor said as he removed his hat and leaned over to kiss Jane. Jane turned her head in rejection and remembered how ridiculous it is to have a relationship with an alien.

"It can't believe you. " Jane said in disappointment. "It was supposed to be just us, and now we are babysitting your physco brother."

"I see how you expect me to warm up to these humans, brother. They are so nice…" Loki said sarcastically.

"Jane I'm sorry. There's something happening here and I need his help." Thor said taking a seat at the bar next to Jane. "I hope you know it's only for the best."

"Right it's in everyone's best interest to bring the guy who tried destroying Earth twice, back to Earth." Jane said getting up. "I'm going to bed. If you knew your place Thor, you wouldn't follow me." Jane went out of the bar and up the stairs. Passing her by was a light brown haired maid who looked quite excited as she told the concierge that Captain America was staying in this very hotel.

"I couldn't help but over hear but is Captain America staying here?" Thor asked. The concierge looked quite frightened but responded with a nod. "Can I ask what room?" The maid replied with room number A21.

The door of A21 swung open.

"Captain, I need a word with you." Thor said walking into Steve's room. Steve snored on the bed and jumped up in fright.

"What the hell are you doing here, Thor?" Steve said thrashing out of his bed and pulling on a pair of pants. He looked up to see the long black hair of Loki's. "No. You did not bring him back here. Are you kidding me?"

"I know what you are thinking, but you are wrong. " Thor looked at Loki, "There was a missignal sent out to Asgard. It wasn't meant for us, but rather our neighboring planet. The signal was a plot, a plot to destroy earth."

"So Loki isn't here to kill us all?" Steve asked.

"Sorry, maybe next time, "Loki said as Thor gave him a dirty glare, "I am only kidding. "

"The signal was sent through gamma rays." Thor told Steve.

"Why are you coming to me? There is no one else who knows gamma rays better than Bruce." Captain America said dumbstruck.

"Well then, we best be on our way. Come on Loki." Thor said as Loki followed mumbling under his breath, "I am not your pet."

"Wait," Steve called after them, "If you think you are going to save the world without me, you're wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you guys aren't here for the Avengers? Thank God." Bruce said taking his tea pot off the fire. They sat inside a cozy Indian home for which Bruce has lived in for years in secrecy. "I was pretty scared when I saw Loki to be honest."

"I knew I should not have gotten the hair cut." Loki said as he combed his hair with his hands.

"Not that, it's just the fact that you sent a bunch of airborne aliens and giant flying metal roly pollies to our planet." Bruce calmly explained. "Chamomile tea, want some? It's good for calming." He poured a small cup of the tea and began drinking hoping for the best.

"I was told not to drink the water here." Steve said skeptical about the Indian culture and missing his homeland America.

"Now that is just xenophobic, Captain America." Bruce says handing Steve a cup of tea. "So what was it that you three needed to ask me?" Thor sat down next to Bruce and cuffed his hands together as if ready for a disappointing talk between a parent and a child.

"Bruce, there was a gamma ray signal sent to Asgard that held an invite to destroy Earth. I need to examine it. I brought the device that captured the signal." Thor said handing a gold square tablet that was glowing. It had writing on it of the Asgard language.

"Shit, another threat to destroy the world." Bruce yelled as he began to exhale deeply. "Give me that," Bruce said as he snatched away the device as walked toward his lab. "The only thing that ever calms me down is my work. "

"Have I replaced one of your Avenger friends? I feel like one of them is missing." Loki said rubbing his chin.

"Oh, Tony Stark…," Steve said rolling his eyes. "He is hardly relevant anymore since he doesn't actually have any suits. He really doesn't belong in our group anymore."

"Are you saying he is powerless?" Thor asked poring himself a cup of tea.

"Basically. Without the iron man suit, he is just a man with a ton of money." Steve explained as he got up from the cheap Indian couch and walked toward the lab.

The lab was hardly a lab but rather a small room filled with machines. At one machine sat Bruce as the computer glare reflected from his glasses.

"Let me have the rest of your tea, Steve." Bruce asked as he took Steve's chamomile tea. "I'm going to need it, because the results are back." Bruce looked at the screen and his eyes flickered back and forth as he decoded the message. "There is someone on this planet that has the resources powerful enough to send a gamma ray message to a planet a thousand light years away and,"

"Wait, someone from Earth, wants to destroy Earth?" Steve asked in confusion.

"If you would let me finish I would tell you that when the sender meant destroy, he meant ruin any form of government which would lead to his ruling. " Bruce explained.

"So this guy wants to rule the world?" Steve asked.

"And he wants your neighbor's help," Bruce said to Thor and Loki. "The person doesn't go into detail but he wants help. The real question is who is it and how far have they gotten?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"So why is this our problem?" Loki asked.

"Jane lives here. Her family lives here. This is her home." Thor said.

"If I'm not mistaken, she broke up with you."

"It does not mean that I do not love her."

"Welcome to my world of losing the love of your life." Steve said sighing remembering the face of Peggy and yet the face of the maid in the hotel.

"Blah, blah, love. Now can we get back to saving this foul planet?" Loki said ruining the moment.

"Guys, I think we might need to take this information to headquarters if you know what I mean." Bruce said picking up the gold tablet and taking the gamma results.

"No idea what you are talking about." Loki said.

"Looks like we are going to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. " Bruce said packing up his stuff.


	3. Chapter 3 : What happened?

Raindrops fell on the roof of Stark mansion and it was a gloomy day in Malibu. After being destroyed and everything inside being ruined, somehow the mansion seemed like it always was. The way it was before Pepper became his girlfriend, before even becoming his assistant. Without a family, she was the only one he could turn to. She was the only one he had.

"Sir, there has been reports of an alien object falling from the sky outside of California." Jarvis said in his English accent.

"What the hell is he doing back here? This is one thing I don't need right now." Tony said with both elbows on the table using a screw driver. After losing the one person he needed the most, this wasn't the best news. "Well, I have to find Thor. First of all, anytime he comes to Earth you can guarantee trouble and second he is weird."

"Sir, I am doing so now. According to these gravitational charts of the last 24 hours, there has been a sighting of a flying object. This object is now located in the Pacific Ocean." Jarvis announced.

"Looks like my friend decided to take a pit stop at S.H.E.I.L.D.," Tony said with curiosity. He opened up a 3D window screen and zoomed in on the S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters to see a red cape, a green cape, a blonde haired man and a man with purple pants. "I guess it is friends plural now. Apparently I am not an avenger any longer. It doesn't matter, I hate working in a team anyways." Tony looked genuinely disappointed. At that moment he opened up a closet full of strong metals, metals only strong enough for a suit.

Pepper walked along a Manhattan sidewalk returning from a potential job's interview. She glanced up and saw the shiny and tall Stark Tower and looked down to the gum littered sidewalk. The last thing she needed was to be the CEO of a former boyfriend's company. Before she could look up from the shiny leather shoes that stood before her a voice said, "Excuse me, Miss."

The man before her was tall and had dark brown hair and he was not much older than Pepper herself. He was undeniably handsome, maybe that's why he won the Democratic nominee. Pepper, startled by the semi-celebrity appearance, dropped her purse on to the disgusting sidewalk. Kent Kennedy began to pick up the items that fell from Pepper's purse. He picked up a tampon and handed it to her.

"I am so sorry! This is so embarrassing." Pepper said rummaging everything back into her Prada bag that Tony gave her for her birthday. "I am so embarrassed. I mean you are Senator Kennedy…" Pepper said as she blushed.

"Please call me Kent. Let me at least let you thank me over some coffee. "Kent said as they both crouched down in the New York crowd of pedestrians.

"Sure, I have plenty of new ideas for the military corporations…" Pepper said as she smiled at Kent, "Oh yes, of course, how rude of me. My name is Pepper-"

"-Pepper Potts. I would recognize that smile anywhere. " Kent finished her sentence as Pepper smiled shyly and picked up her purse.

"Because I'm Tony Stark's girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend and the ex-CEO of his company? I'm actually surprised the tabloids haven't found out yet." Pepper said knowingly that it's what most people know her for.

"No because of the massive impact you have had at Stark Industries and how you turned a failing military weapons manufacturer into something more." Kent said with sincerity.

"Well thank you." Pepper smiled and the two of them walked down the crowded sidewalk to the nearest coffee shop.

Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean, an enormous metal pad sat on top of water. It held planes and landing pads, one of which was filled by a rented helicopter. The helicopter door swung open as four misfits stepped out of it. Before anyone could say anything, a hundred rifles were pointed their way.

"How did you find this place?" A shooter yelled at the four men. Thor turned around to the helicopter to retrieve his hammer until he heard a gun cock and froze.

"We were given a special device to track down the S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters in case of an emergency." Bruce explained calmly. He picked the small black gadget and slid it across the cement to one of the gunmen.

"We are going to have to ask you to leave. This isn't S.H.E.I.L.D…. anymore." Another gunman said the unruly bunch. Somehow the concept stuck to the group as they all cluttered back into the helicopter and flew away as the former ship of S.H.E.I.L.D. disappeared.

"What the hell happened? Where is Fury?" Steve said panicking. Without S.H.E.I.L.D., what were they? Bruce pulled out his out of date flip phone and dialed Nick Fury's number. Without even ringing twice, someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" Said a familiar voice.

"Thank god it's you. What happened to S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Bruce said with a look of relief rising on his face. He put the phone on speaker phone.

"Where the hell are you guys? On a farm? Cus it's damn noisy. I can't talk much longer; I only have 2 minutes left on this thing. If you want an explanation meet me at Starbucks on Malibu Rd in California." Fury said as the line went dead.

"Hey, Bill, there's been a change of plans. We are going to Malibu." Bruce yelled to the helicopter pilot.

Meanwhile across the country, a cell phone rang.

"Sir, the Avengers came to headquarters today," said an unknown voice.

"Good, they already have assembled for me," Said a man as he hung up and sipped his coffee. "Sorry, it was a work call," He told her.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived in a city of bikinis and bikes. After borrowing some of Bruce's backup clothes, Thor and Loki didn't stand out as much and the four of them seemed almost normal. They walked down the dense Malibu road until they reached a Starbucks. Rather than going inside they stopped before they even went in. Before them sat a sad depiction of what was formerly known as Nick Fury. A man of color, who wore ragged clothes and he sat behind a large Starbucks cup that held small coins and a few dollars.

"Fury, is that you? What happened to you?" Steve said pulling Nick up from his seat on the cement.

"He looks the same as he always has…" Loki said without a care of Nick's dramatic change.

"It's a long story. But to sum it all up, S.H.E.I.L.D. is over. The group ended after being bought out by some politician. There was nothing we could do about it." Nick said dusting off his shirt as the rest of the guys shooed away the aromas coming off of Nick. "I would have called you guys, but the new owners aren't doing anything wrong. They bought us out and I was fired."

"Okay then, let's get Barton or Natasha to get you back in." Bruce suggested.

"They were also fired. I, Coulson, Natasha and Barton were the first to have to leave. We were left with nothing. " Nick explained as he picked up his few possessions and dumped them in his change cup. "So… can I crash with you guys?" Nicks asked.

"Uh, sorry, but no. Do you have any idea where the rest could be?" Bruce asked as he stared the sweaty and dirty Nick Fury.

"Oh I have an idea. I'll take you to them." Nick said as he called a cab that was to be paid for by Bruce, just like the pricy helicopter.

"Take us to Leg's Strip Club." Nick announced to the driver as everyone else in the car was hoping it was relevant to finding the other S.H.E.I.L.D. members.

And it was. The room was filled with cheap perfume and cigarette smoke, even though the sign did not permit smoking. With no lighting, the strip club was pink and red and had loud music until it was turned down. A man's voice came on the intercom and said, "Now welcome, our very own Russian Ballet dancer, Nika."

Out came a short red haired woman in a light pink bra and a light pink tutu, that was much too see through. From a distance, the band of heroes could tell that it was no other than Natasha Romanov under the fake name, Nika.

"How did you know she worked here, Fury?" Thor asked even though the answer was obvious when Nick didn't answer. Loki quickly swiped a dollar from Nick's Starbucks cup and walked to the pole filled runway. For a moment as Loki placed the dollar in Natasha's tutu, everything was fine, mostly because he was barely recognizable without his usual flamboyant asgardian outfit. Then she realized who this man was.

Before the rest of the Avengers could catch up, a 7 inch heel knocked out Loki. He woke up to blurred lines and the group sitting at one of the strip club's cheap gum covered tables.

"I am pretty embarrassed. This was almost as bad as when I gave Nick a lap dance…" Natasha said and the rest of the group held confused faces. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you that..." She said nervously. "I started working here since I couldn't find a job since my only reference would have been S.H.E.I.L.D. and since it's a secret organization I was basically left with killer Russian on my résumé. I got a job here and it paid the bills."

"What I have been meaning to tell you Nick and now you Natasha is that we might be in some trouble. As in this whole planet." Bruce said.

"We need the S.H.E.I.L.D. team for this." Thor told them.

"That's impossible. It doesn't exist anymore." Nick said.

"Then we need Barton and Coulson. Maybe even the rest of team." Bruce said.

"Shit. We are going to Disney Land." Natasha said under her breath.

"Never heard of that planet." Thor said as an afterthought.

"Why?" Steve asked.

Inside a small rented car, once again paid by Bruce, the party of six discussed what happened to S.H.E.I.L.D. on their way to Disney Land. According to Nick Fury, a one politician had purchased the company from the government in order to use their special devices for other uses. The real question that was debating between the six was what.

"Wait who was this person again?" Bruce asked.

"Kent Kennedy, the senator who is running for president. I'm sure he has good intentions, even though I'm homeless and Natasha is a stripper because of him." Nick answered.

"I am not I stripper, I am an exotic dancer." Natasha defended herself.

"That you are…" Loki said popping his eyebrows and Natasha rolled her eyes still convinced that Loki has a plan to destroy Earth again.

"Kent Kennedy. Hmm, I am not too sure about him." Steve said remembering his face.

The group of six arrived in Disney Land still wondering what they were doing there. But of course, Bruce paid for everyone's ticket as they entered the Land of Robin Hood. There, in green tights and a red feather in his hair, stood Clint Barton. Natasha ran toward him, pushing several kids to the ground, and gave him a hug.

"Captain America, Bruce, Thor, Loki…?" Clint yelled toward them in confusion. Natasha spoke to him and he nodded his head with understanding. Nick and the Avengers walked toward him and explained to him what was going on.

"So you want me to come with you?"Clint asked and with Nicks approving head nod he ripped off his Robin Hood hat and began to stomp on it. After his tantrum they all walked out of the park with Clint's fake bow and arrow around his neck.

"I really wanted to meet the big talking rat…" Loki said pouting as they left the park and once again into Bruce's paid transportation. The group began to wonder where Bruce got all this money from and as it turned out, doctors get paid well in India.

"Coulson isn't actually too far away. He currently works at a McDonald's in Malibu." said Clint.

The extremely cramped mini-van taxi dropped the group off at a McDonald's. Sitting outside of it sat a sharply shaped bearded man eating a cheeseburger. He stood up in shock as he saw the odd bunch walk toward the entrance. The man yelled, "You guys, it's Loki! He's right behind you!" he said dropping his burger and pointing.

"Fans…" Loki murmured, "I do not do autographs and I am not dressed for photographs!" Loki yelled at him. The man took off his sunglasses to reveal the puffy red eyes of Tony Stark.

"Do something" Tony said to them. Thor walked over to Tony.

"He's fine. His powers are disabled. I am sorry you cannot join us. See you…another time." Thor said as each of the group passed by Tony without a single look of pity to spare. Tony saw how this was being played down and decided to play it his way. With so much time on a person's hands, what else was he supposed to do?

Metal arms and legs flew out of the air and fell onto Tony's body. Mark VI was swarming the McDonald's parking lot as on lookers began to film the amazing assembly of Iron Man.

Tony walked into the McDonald's with the suit on and said, "Am I an Avenger now?"


End file.
